High school surprises
by BlossomsGrow
Summary: This story takes place in high school when sakura moves back to konoha. She meets new friends, old fellows, and new enemies. Most importantly Love. Sasusaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen
1. A new change

**Hi! im a new writer and this is my first fic. ever! Anyways i hope u guys enjoy it.**

_** Normal P.O.V**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! "ughhhhh" Beep! Beep! Beep! "UGHHHHHHH" Beep! Beep! Beep! "I'M UP! I'M UP ALREADY SHUT THE HELL UP U STUPID ALARM!" sakura said as she crashed the clock "ummmm" she grabbed her phone 5:30 a.m "school..." she said to herself 'first day of school' she sat up and put her hands in her face trying to wake up "well i better start getting ready" she said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. After she got showered she put on her new uniform a white shirt with a red tie, a red with white skirt that went a little bit up from her knees white socks and black shoes. She put her long hair straight grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. She turned on the lights of the kitchen she looked around her huge kitchen and saw a table with a basquet full of fruits she grabbed an apple and headed out to her garage she had three cars there she got into her red mercedes benz 2013. She put on the radio and listened to holy grail by justin timberlake. She started humming the song and left her mansion. She soon saw a huge building and went in, there was a sign that said "Welcome To Konoha High School" she was new in the country she was born there but she left when she was about 6 or 7. She didn't remembered much tough. She sighed "well here's to nothing" she said after she parked her car in the the students parking lot she got out of her car and soon enough she heard whistles from behind her. She sighed and ignored it sure she was really hot and every thing but she didn't like it when boys started to chase her around. She entered the school and it seemed like if the whole school went silent and just stared at her she just kept going until she reached the attendance office.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"Hi" i said to the lady with short black hair she looked at me and smiled "shizune!" i said and hugged her "hi sakura-chan! how are u!?" she asked "good how about you? it's been a while" i said "yeah it's been a long while.. i'm good. I was wondering when you were going to come tsunade-sama hasn't stopped talking about u coming to this school" she said i smiled "how is she?" i asked "she's good u should go to her office so she can give u ur schedule" she said "ok i'll go there now ok, thanks it was really nice to see u again cousin" i said "yeah it was really nice" she said while giving me a goodbye hug i went straight to the principals office knocked the door twice and heard a "come in" i did so "Auntie Tsunade!" i yelled "Sakura!" she said as she left her desk and went to hug me oh god how i love this drunk old lady "how are u sakura! its been a while Oh My God! look how much u have grown u are a really pretty young lady! just like me!" she said and i laughed at this "yes tsunade-sama i look just like u" i said while sighing this woman never changes she's a bragger about her beauty. "well i'm here to stay" i said "really? what about your parents?" i lowered my head but then lifted up and smiled "they're like always business trips" i said in a pretty much cracked voice she then smiled and hugged me "you are living alone?" she asked "yeah.. as always im stuck in that huge mansion all by myself" i said while she separated from me "u know u can always come and visit me at the house remeber my house is your house. you don't need to feel alone" she said and i nodded "anyways i came here to say hi and also for my schedule" i told her she then went to her desk pulled out a folder and handed it to me "here" she said "this is your schedule and you r locker number" she said while signaling the parts "ok" i simply said " see u later tsunade-sama! thanks!" i said as i walked out it was now 7:14 a.m and the classes start at 7:20 a.m so i was good i walked to room 326 to some guy named kakashi i opened the door and went in soon i felt all eyes going to me then a few whistles i just ignore it and kept walking to the teachers desk. He is a weird guy he has a mask to cover half of his face and a headband with the school symbol covering his eye. He then looked at me and for what i see i think he smiled i walked towards him "hi i'm Haruno Sakura i'm new" i said and handed him my schedule and a letter from the principal. He read it and then looked at me " Hi sakura im Hatake Kakashi your sensei for homeroom and history" he said and handed back my papers "Ok class! listen up there's a new student and she would like to introduce herself to all of us ok after she introduces herself u can ask her what ever u want to, please sakura" i nodded and then faced the hole class "Well... uhmm my name is Haruno Sakura, im 16 years old and my hobbies are to listen to music" i said " ok if u have questions u can ask her now" kakashi-sensei said and soon enough all boys in the class raised their hands "ok u with the green sweater aske away i said confident to a guy with black hair and REALLY bushy brows "do u have a boyfriend? and if u don't can i be your boyfriend?" he said and i kind of sweat dropped "uhmm no im single and no i will not go out with u, sorry" i said "or any one else in here" i said in a low voice " ok one more question before sakura goes and takes her seat" my sensei said " yeah! over here pinky!" a red headed girl said 'pinky?' i tought i grinched my teeth as i heard her "do u like sasuke-kun?" she said "and who the hell is him?" i said she jut stood up " The SASUKE UCHIHA! ohh don't play innocent BITCH! but just in case stay AWAY from him" she said i just turned furious " did that thing just called me bitch?" i said to myself but it clearly seemed that everyone heard me i looked at her with on of my famous glares that if looks could kill she'll already 2 meters under ground she saw this and shivered but then just said " yes i called u a BITCH!" i chuckled at this " listen SLUT don't u ever EVER call me a bitch again. Don't get into my bad side because u will surely regret it" i said and gave her a look she just sat down "whatever" she said i looked at my sensei and he just sighed " sakura since the only seat available is besides sasuke then you'll have to sit there" he said 'sasuke? wasn't he the one who that slut mentioned?' i tought "sasuke raise ur hand" and soon enough i saw guy with black chicken hair raise his hand i saw this and seated besides him i felt a lot of dirty looks but i just ignored them all. He then looked at me and i looked at him back i raised an eyebrow and said "what" at him he just "hmph" and turned to see up at front.'what an attitude' i tought 'arrogant bastard'.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V **_

I saw a girl with long pink hair walking in the classroom 'oh great another fan' i tought she headed to the teacher's desk wich was kakashi-sensei who surprisingly was here early 'it must be because of the new girl' i toght and sighed she introduced herself i looked at her more and scanned her with my eyes she had big bright jade eyes that were just beautiful a smile on her face her body was... Hot! and her hair was beautifully going down her back. She then threw a death glare at karin for saying something stupid i gotta admit it scared the shit out of me. "sasuke raise ur hand" kakashi said 'guess she's gonna sit next to me' i tought she then seated besides me i looked at her waiting for her to come and throw herself at me but what surprised me was what she said and the look that she gave me "what' she said in a cool tone i was surprised but didn't showed it for god's sake i'm an UCHIHA! "hmph" i said and looked foward to the board she is different she not a fan girl. I remembered what she said at the beggining that she didn't had a boyfriend.. maybe i could hang into that.

**Heyyy! i really hope u guys like it please review. And remember this is my first story so PLEASEEEEEE don't be to harsh on the reviews.**

**I'll write more.**


	2. And classes begin

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto. Wish I did though**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

'stupid class, stupid class!' I kept screaming in my head I sooooooo hate history this teacher is way to boring and I'm seated next to an arrogant bastard he just 'hns' at me. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Soon enough a blonde girl came by me and I straighten up she looked at me and smiled

"hi" she said

"hey" I replied something about her was familiar "ino-pig?" I said/asked her eyes grew and nodded.

"forehead! U remembered me!" she said while hugging me "I have never seen no one talk like that to Karin so I immediately new that u were the only person brave enough to stand up like that with anyone" she said as she let go off of me I smiled "well somebody had to get her off her cloud cause she totally thinks she is something when she's nothing I hate people who think they are better than others, they're just scum" I spat with a disgust look im my face

"well that's a thing we have in common" a girl with two buns said " hi! I'm tenten" she said and smiled at me I saw a girl with bangs behind her " h-hi I'm h-hinata" she said with a smile I smiled at them back.

"so can we see your schedule so we can see what classes we have together?" ino said. I nodded and showed them my schedule:

Homeroom. 306- kakashi

1st. history. 306- kakashi

2nd. Math 4315- Asuma

3rd. English 206- Iruka

4th. Music 6313- kurenai

5th. Science 6514- Orichimaru

6th. P.E 106- Gai

"OMG!" we looked at ino who was jumping up and down of excitement

"we have 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 6th period together!" she said/screamed that's so ino she hasn't changed one bit. I just smiled at her "good to know" I said and I was happy "we have 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th together" tenten said

"w-we h-have all classes together s-sakura-chan!" hinata said my smile grew "ok then after the bell rings u can follow us so we can show u were ur classes are at" ino said and I nodded.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

I heard ino screaming saying the classes that she had with sakura I then listened that she and hinata had all classes together hnn so that means I have her for all of them also interesting. So I have all my classes with her, naruto, and hinata.

"hey teme!" naruto's voice was what brought me back to reality "what?" I asked annoyed

"you spaced out" he said "no shit..." I said he just looked at me and grinned "what do u think about the new girl?" he asked and that stupid smile never leaving him

"don't care she's just another fan girl" I said

"woah don't get ur ego so high she didn't even looked at u and she seemed kind of annoyed when she was asked to sit next to u" neji said

"HA! So I wasn't the only one to notice" naruto said

"can u keep it down there im trying to sleep here… what a drag" shikamaru said I just rolled my eyes

"shut it hyuga" I spat he just hned me

Soon enough the bell rang and we went to our 2nd period math with asuma I saw sakura grab her bag and stand up she walked with hinata towards our next class I went with naruto and he kept talking and talking when we entered the class. I saw her seating in the back next to the window looking out she looked so peaceful and... beautiful. I guess hinata already told her that that was the only seat left. I seated in front of her and i heard her sigh she was listening to music and i did the same. After 10 min. the bell rang and the teacher came in. As always he was smoking i took off my earphone and looked in front "ok class we have a new student sakura haruno. She is new so can all of u be nice to her thank u." he said while he wrote something on the board and this is how math class began. The bell rang so we headed to 3rd period and then 4th. Kurenai's class was good i think it was music after all it was easy.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Ok so i'm here in my 4th period music and so far my other periods were ok. The teacher came in the room and introduced herself to me "ok sakura since u are new here u'll have to sing in front of the class so we can see how well u can sing" she said and i felt nervous "s-s-s-sing?" i asked i was really extramely nervous she just gave me a reasuring smile "yeah but don't worry no one will make fun of u" she said 'great that makes me feel better' i thought and i just nodded i walked towards my seat that was next to ino tenten and hinata "don't worry forehead u're going to do good" ino said "u better start thinking what song u will sing" tenten said i nodded i was extreamily nervous i just breathed in and out the bell rang and the teacher told me to stand up in front of the class and to start singing "ok" i mumbled as i began to sing i closed my eyes.

_**Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne **_

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in**_

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you**  
**I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you can say**  
**Nothing you can do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So, keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**

**So far away**  
**I wish you were here**  
**Before it's too late**  
**This could all disappear**  
**Before the door's closed**  
**And it comes to an end**  
**With you by my side**  
**I will fight and defend**  
**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you**  
**I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you can say**  
**Nothing you can do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So, keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say**  
**When I say "I believe.**  
**Nothing's gonna change**  
**Nothing's gonna change destiny**  
**Whatever's meant to be**  
**Will work out perfectly**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**La da da da, la da da da**  
**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**Cause you know I'm here for you**  
**I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you can say**  
**Nothing you can do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So, keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**

**-Ahh, ahh-**  
**Keep holding on**  
**-Ahh, ahh-**  
**Keep holding on**  
**There's nothing you can say**  
**Nothing you can do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So, keep holding on**  
**Cause you know we'll make it through**  
**We'll make it through**

When i finished i opened my eyes i saw everyone with their jaws dropped "omg... was i that bad" i said out loud then suddenly i heard everyone clapping i put a what-is-happening look "u were amazing sakura" kurenai-sensei said i just looked at everyone and all the boys had heart shaped their eyes except for of course the popular boys they just gave me a knowledge look. "U can take ur seat now" she said and i nodded when i sat ino was squealing and smiling at me so did the other two "u were AWESOME!" she said "thanks" i said as i look down blushing the bell rang and we were at lunch now.

"hey saks! i want u to meet the other people from our little group" ino said we were standing in front of a table with 4 guys seating in it "this is shikamaru" she said while blushing "hey" he said 'she must like him' i tought "this is the loud mouthed naruto"she said while pointing at a blonde haired guy i saw hinata blushing "HI THERE IM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he said way to loud i backed away from him and covered my ear "hey there naruto, if i was u i would be lowering my voice to the person u are talking to specially if the person is right next to u" i said in a scary tone and he just backed away scared and i smirked "hmmm anyways this other right here is neji" ino said "hi" he said i nodded "and u know the other on Uchiha Sasuke" she said i looked at a raven haired guy with black onyx "hn" he said if u can say if that's a word i just shot him a cold glare and sat down between hinata and ino. "sakura-chan u were awesome today at music class" naruto said "t-thanks" i said great now im like hinata "u know what we should do?" ino said "what?" tenten and i said in unision "we should have a band!" she said with sparkles on her eyes "yeah why not" i said sarcastic "whyy? we can do it don't u think? it will be cool" she said "wait u're being seriours?" i asked "yeah why not?" she said "now that i think about it that would be cool" hinata said without stutturing "yeah that should be cool" i said and tenten just nodded "but if u think about it u have to have a place" shikamaru said "what do u mean?" ino asked i sighed "he means that each one of us have to have a certain spot like who plays the drums, the guitar.. and that" i said while i took a bite out of my sandwich "uhhh that would be cool! ok lets do it i'll play the guitar" ino said "i'll play the drums" tenten said "i'll play the piano" hinata said "who would sing" naruto asked and all of the sudden everyone looked at me "what? oh no no no no i don't even know how to sing" i said as i shook my head "u don't know!?" everyone screamed "what do u mean u don't know u have an angels voice!" ino said she began poking me "please,please,please,please!"she kept telling me "not happening bro" i said but she kept on going

"OKKKKKKK!" i screamed "i give up! i'll do it! geez women" i said and everyone laughed at my reaction.

**_There it is! i hope u like it. please review_**


End file.
